<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the course of true love never did run smooth by Usnavi_Heights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368996">the course of true love never did run smooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights'>Usnavi_Heights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mezzanotte [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Civil War, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Biting, Blood Sharing, Compulsion, Damon has PTSD, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, F/F, F/M, Family History, Foreign Language, From the war, Historical References, Human Damon Salvatore, Human Stefan Salvatore, Katherine has PTSD, M/M, Mild S&amp;M, Past Domestic Violence, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Rated For Violence, References to Shakespeare, Romani &amp; Travelers, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, title from Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1864, Mystic Falls.</p><p>This town was supposed to be like every other one Katherine Pierce and her family of vampires had visited. Quiet, isolated, out of the way, yet on the way to everywhere. It was supposed to be a place they could lay low for a few months then move on again.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to be the place Katherine Pierce fell in love with... or the place where she fell in love with someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Bennett &amp; Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce &amp; Original Female Character(s), Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Pearl Zhu/Johnathan Gilbert, Randall Bennett/Original Male Character(s), Rosalyn Cartwright &amp; Stefan Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/Valerie Tulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mezzanotte [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Sick Rebel Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katherine Pierce and her handmaid, Emily Bennett, arrive at the Jefferson Plantation in Colbridge, Virginia. The day they arrive so does a sick confederate soldier to whom Katherine takes a liking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Child abuse, non-consensual sex (rape), miscarriage, slavery, and racism.</p><p>Most warnings are only mentioned, and not expanded upon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>March 27, 1864</em>
</p><p>The carriage rumbled along the dirt roads of Colbridge, Virginia. Colbridge was a small town about ten miles outside of Lynchburg, with the closest Confederate town being Mystic Falls, about twenty-five miles away.</p><p>Katherine needed to stretch her legs soon. They had been traveling for three hours and were about to reach the Jefferson Plantation. Master Jefferson had been kind to extend a welcome to her and her handmaid, Emily Bennett.</p><p>Katherine had saved Emily's life three years ago when her handmaid was twenty-three. Katherine had to. Emily would have left behind a six-year-old and a seven-year-old with nobody to take care of them. Their father, Emily's late husband, had died when they were two and three, respectively.</p><p>Enoch, her oldest, was a rambunctious boy who knew no bounds when it came to getting himself in trouble. Elizabeth, or Bessie as she prefers to be called, was headstrong, and whip-smart. Both of them were sweet kids, however, and Katherine was teaching them to read and write.</p><p>"Miss Katherine, we have arrived," the carriage driver, Randall - Emily's brother - called.</p><p>"Thank you, Randall."</p><p>Randall stepped down and opened the door of the carriage, helping his sister out first, then Bessie, and lastly Katherine. Enoch was standing beside his uncle, ready to take his sister's arm as he was instructed to do.</p><p>Master Jefferson, an older man about fifty, walked up to the small group, accompanied by two women - one older, maybe thirty-six, and one about her human age - and a slave of about nineteen years.</p><p>"You must be Miss Pierce," Master Jefferson bowed, "I am Master Henry Jefferson, this is my wife, Annabel, and my daughter, Theodosia. John, here, will show you and your," he called the Bennetts a word Katherine would dare not say, "to your quarters."</p><p>"Thank you kindly, sir. I am very grateful for your generosity and willingness to take in a poor orphan girl."</p><p>"Of course, it truly was a tragedy that befell your family. What was it again? A fire?"</p><p>"No, sir. Murder. There was a rebellion." It was only a half-lie. They were murdered, but not by a rebellion. By Klaus.</p><p>"Ah, that's right. I'm afraid my memory isn't quite what it used to be. Isn't that right, Annabel?"</p><p>"Yes, dear. But, the doctor has prescribed tea with a drop of lavender and a dash of opium, Miss Pierce. I heard that your late father used to run an apothecary. Have you a clue what he would prescribe?"</p><p>"He was fond of giving his customers alcohol made from blueberries, ma'am. He always said that it would improve their memory and longevity. His customers always seemed satisfied."</p><p>Katherine recalled the fond memories of her father, but her mind was screaming at her to remember the bad memories of her father. The drinking, the words he would hurl at his family when he drunk, the bruises he would leave on them during this time, the bottles he would hurl at Aleksander while drunk. Even worse, her mind was trying to make her recall her worst memory of him - his anger at her pregnancy with Nikolai, the slurry of words, her being on the verge of miscarriage desperately wanting to tell him that part of her did not want to lay with him but he with her.</p><p>Master Jefferson nodded his head, "I may have to try that, my dear. Well, Miss Pierce, it was lovely to meet you, but I have matters to attend to. John, show them to their quarters."</p><p>"Yes, sir," John answered in a low, calming voice as he bowed to his master.</p><p>"Come with me please, Miss." John led them away to a guest house about a fourth of a mile away from the main house.</p><p>"Here you are, Miss. There is enough room for all of you, and my master is more than happy to let your carriage driver work in his carriage house during your stay here."</p><p>"Please, call me Katherine. Thank you for showing us here, sir."</p><p>"And my name is Randall," he stuck his hand out for John to shake.</p><p>When John walked away a few moments later, Katherine could still feel how happy she had made him by calling him sir. But, any happy mood dissipated that evening during dinner.</p><hr/><p>The Jeffersons had invited Katherine to dine with them. They served roasted duck and large helpings of vegetables and fruit. Katherine had been conversing with Theodosia Jefferson for a few minutes when John stepped into the dining room.</p><p>"Sir, I do not mean to intrude, as I know it is not my place, but a young rebel soldier is in the hall. He is sick with the scarlet rash, should we set him up with a room? He is carrying papers for the Confederate general."</p><p>"Yes, John. Put him in the guest house. See if we could get a doctor out here tomorrow."</p><p>"Sir, if I may, I worked in a hospital this summer's past, back in Atlanta. I treated patients with the disease. I believe I may be of some assistance," Katherine suggested to Master Jefferson, "You might be able to save some money on hiring a doctor."</p><p>Katherine wasn't sure why she was offering to take care of a Confederate soldier. She didn't believe in "the Cause." She was a Union sympathizer, didn't believe in the war, and treated slaves like the people they were.</p><p>Master Jefferson nodded his head, "That would be much appreciated, thank you, Miss Pierce. John, set the soldier up in the guest house."</p><p>"Yes, sir." John bowed and walked away.</p><p>"Wow," Theodosia muttered to Katherine, "I wonder how young he is. Maybe the soldier and I could get to know each other. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a soldier's sweetheart."</p><p>Katherine hummed disinterestedly, her mind on the young Confederate boy.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Katherine knocked on the door to the Confederate soldier's quarters. She heard him cough and hoarsely tell her to come in. Katherine swung the door open, letting her eyes fall on the young man laying on the bed.</p><p>He was an extremely handsome man, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes that kept fluttering closed. He looked toned and lean, but not overly bulky. His grey Confederate uniform bore one bar on his lapel, a gold one branding him a Second Lieutenant.</p><p>He coughed again "Are you a nurse?"</p><p>"Kind of," Katherine admitted, "I was a field nurse last summer, back in Atlanta. My name is Katherine."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Katherine. I'm Damon. Are you a believer in 'the Cause'?" His tone of voice made Katherine suspect that he wasn't a believer.</p><p>"No, truth be told, however, something tells me you aren't either." Katherine sat down at his bedside and handed him a glass of water to drink.</p><p>Damon gratefully took a sip, "I enlisted to please my father. I take after my mother, Lily, she didn't believe in slavery. After Mama died of consumption, a slave, Luvenia, took care of my brother and I since my father was too busy to give us the time of day. Mama used to buy Luvenia paints with the allowance Father gave her."</p><p>As Damon talked, Katherine started to smile. He was cute and he didn't believe in the barbaric practice that was slavery. An emotion, probably joy, appeared in the back of her mind.</p><p>She pushed it down. She wasn't ready to turn her humanity back on, the loss of her daughter still fresh in her mind.</p><p>"Well, Damon, let's see. I need to confirm if you have scarlatina. Can you stick your tongue out?"</p><p>Damon did as she requested. His tongue had the white patch on it that was common with scarlatina.</p><p>"Do you have a rash?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"Where at?"</p><p>"My chest," Damon coughed, "my arms, and my legs."</p><p>Katherine hummed, "Could I feel your head?"</p><p>"You may, Miss Katherine."</p><p>Katherine put the back of her hand on his forehead. He instantly shivered at the feeling of it.</p><p>"I am sorry, Damon. My hand is cold."</p><p>Damon's head was hotter than summer in Georgia, Katherine noted.</p><p>"You are fine, Miss Katherine. I just wasn't expecting your hand to be that cold with the heat."</p><p>Katherine withdrew her hand from his head, "Well, Damon. It looks like you have scarlatina. I am going to get you a wet cloth to bring your fever down. Is there anything you want? More water?" Damon had almost drunk all of the water in the glass on his bedside table.</p><p>"Yes, please, Miss Katherine. Could you also get some paper and a pen? I need to write my brother, should I perish."</p><p>"Do not talk like that, Damon. I have found that thinking optimistically helps to improve the rate of recovery."</p><p>"I will try, Miss Katherine." Damon managed a weak smile.</p><p>Katherine set off to retrieve the items he had requested, as well as the cloth for his head.</p><hr/><p>They continued a routine for the next day. At eight, Katherine would head to Damon's quarters and talk with him, bringing him a glass of water to replace the one from the night. She would leave at noon to get him another glass, and some tea made of thyme that Emily would make.</p><p>On March 30, when Katherine walked over to Damon's quarters, Theodosia Jefferson was already there. She was trying to hold Damon's hand, which he wasn't too keen on - trying to cite his scarlatina, but by the sound of his heartbeat, he was lying, he just didn't want to hold her hand. She was leaning too far forward like she wanted Damon to glance down her dress, and her perfume was applied too heavily.</p><p>Her Virginia bluebell and black-eyed Susan aroma floated into the hall and Katherine almost recoiled. The two plants together almost murdered her senses, and the black-eyed Susan alone made her feel like she was choking.</p><p>Katherine knocked on the door politely disguising the emotions that threatened to creep into her voice. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Damon, Miss Jefferson." Something about Theodosia flirting with Damon left a sour taste in her mouth. An emotion akin to jealousy roared in her mind. She quashed it down. It couldn't be that. She couldn't feel anything, so she was incapable of feeling anything for Damon, right?</p><p>Damon's face lit up into a smile. "No, Miss Katherine. You are not interrupting anything."</p><p>Theodosia muttered, "Yes, <em>Miss Katherine. </em>You <em>are </em>interrupting something." Katherine ignored her.</p><p>"Miss Jefferson, Miss Katherine needs some space to work. Perhaps you could leave the room and come back later?"</p><p>"Of course, sir, I will come back later." Theodosia stood from her chair and pulled the door shut behind her.</p><p>"Spero chei i mezzi successive mai..." <em>I hope that later means never. </em>Clever boy.</p><p>"You know Italian, sir?" Katherine settled into the seat Theodosia left behind.</p><p>"What happened to Damon, Miss Katherine?"</p><p>"Sorry, <em>Damon</em>."</p><p>Damon started to sit up and Katherine moved her hands to his chest and back to help him. The steady beat of his heart quickened under the flesh of his firm chest. A light blush, possibly her effect on him or scarlatina, crept onto his cheeks. He winced in pain.</p><p>"Are you okay, Damon? Should I see if I can attain a dose of morphine for you?"</p><p>"No, thank you, Miss Katherine. You are the only painkiller I need."</p><p>"You are flirting, Damon..."</p><p>Damon smiled and shrugged, "Maybe. Am I allowed to?"</p><p>"Everybody should be allowed to do as they please," Katherine's voice took on a lighter tone.</p><p>Both of them suddenly found themselves leaning in, about to kiss. Before their lips, tongues, and souls could touch, Katherine pulled back.</p><p>"We shouldn't, Damon. You have scarlatina, and we don't want to run the risk of spreading your disease."</p><p>"You don't want to kiss me," Damon whispered.</p><p>"No. No, I do, honest. But, you have a disease and I'm around kids. Two of them. Emily's. I don't want to take the chance that they might contract it from me, were I to kiss you." <em>Or take the chance that I might feel again.</em></p><p>"When I recover, then would you kiss me?"</p><p>"When?"</p><p>Damon confirmed, "When."</p><p>Katherine smiled. There was a good chance he would not recover, so she didn't feel endangered to nod. "When you recover, then I will kiss you."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that promise."</p><p>"Would you like some more water?"</p><p>"Yes, please, Miss Katherine."</p><p>Katherine leaned over and grabbed the glass on his nightstand, noticing the way Damon's eyes followed her movements. A split-second decision led her to lean in and kiss Damon on the cheek.</p><p>"I thought you said you were only going to kiss me until I've recovered..."</p><p>Katherine let her hand fall down his chest, not caring where it stopped, as she whispered in his ear, "Who said that a cheek kiss would be your gift for recovering?"</p><p>Damon swallowed hard, "Uh, Miss Katherine, you may want to move your hand."</p><p>Katherine looked over and saw her hand was right on Damon's crotch. She felt his dick hardening as he got an erection.</p><p>She jerked her hand away quickly. "I'm sorry." </p><p>
  <em>(No, she wasn't. She wanted to make him squirm, and make Damon bow and ravish every curve of her body. The boy was pretty and probably good in bed. It was purely sexual.)</em>
</p><p>"You are fine, Miss Katherine, no harm done. You didn't mean to. I'm sure if I open the window then it'll go down..."</p><p>Katherine shrugged as she walked to the door, smirking as she knew he was staring at her ass, "You could always resolve it yourself."</p><p>Damon huffed out a laugh.</p><hr/><p>Theodosia Jefferson came back later that day, once Katherine had left, and the next day. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulder as she laughed at something he said when Katherine walked in on March 31. The confused and uncomfortable look on his face showed that he did not tell a joke, however.</p><p>"Did Damon tell a joke, Miss Jefferson?"</p><p>"He did, Miss Pierce. He said that," she repeated the word her father called the Bennetts earlier, "should have rights. That has to be the funniest thing I've heard. Father says that they are 3/5ths of a person, Congress voted it."</p><p>Katherine made her displeasure known, "I do not see why that is funny, Miss Jefferson. I see them as people, at the end of the day both of us shall end up six feet below in our grave."</p><p>Damon glanced up at her and smiled, "That is very true, Miss Katherine."</p><p>Theodosia stopped laughing immediately. She cleared her throat and stood up, "I should take my leave, sir, Miss Pierce."</p><p>"Miss Jefferson," Damon and Katherine chorused together.</p><p>As she closed the door, they erupted into laughter.</p><p>"Stop, stop, we should not laugh."</p><p>"But," Damon started then laughed, only continuing once he was sure he wasn't going to laugh, "We did get her racist ideas out of this room, Miss Katherine."</p><p>"We did, but, I wonder how much if those ideas are hers, or her father's."</p><p>"Who knows, Miss Katherine..."</p><p>Katherine took Theodosia's chair and tentatively grabbed Damon's hand. He grinned dopily at her.</p><p>"How are you feeling today, Damon?"</p><p>He coughed for a second, "Go-"</p><p>Katherine knew instantly what was happening and grabbed the nearest empty bucket. He hurled all the water he had been drinking for the last few hours into a bucket. She rubbed his back, "Shh. Shh. Let it all out. You'll be okay. It could just be a brief thing."</p><p>When he stopped a moment later, he laid back on his bed and pointed at a rag in a bucket. "Could you hand me that?"</p><p>Katherine crossed over to the other side of the room and grabbed the rag and bucket. She wet it and started to clean up his mouth and chin.</p><p>"I can do this, Miss Katherine, I do not want to expose you to my disease."</p><p>Katherine sighed and kissed his forehead, "I'm already exposed, Damon. I don't mind, please let me do this."</p><p>He nodded, then in a feeble tone voiced a question that had been on his mind all week. "Will I die?"</p><p>"Shh, don't think about that. Positive thinking remember. Live, for your brother," she paused, glanced down at the ground, and looked into his eyes holding his stare, "For me."</p><p>Damon grabbed her hand again, "For my brother and you."</p><p>Katherine felt a genuine smile grace her face.</p><hr/><p>Katherine didn't know it yet, but April 1, that fateful day, would be the last time she saw him for a while.</p><p>She walked into his room and saw that Theodosia Jefferson was already there. She dipped into a curtsy, "Damon, Miss Jefferson."</p><p>"Miss Katherine."</p><p>"Miss Pierce."</p><p>"Is there anything I can get for you, Damon? Do you need more water or some comfrey root?"</p><p>Damon shook his head, "I do not need more water. Miss Jefferson brought some water her mother got for me to drink after I finish my current glass, she said that it should help me feel better. Some comfrey root might be nice, however."</p><p>"I will go fetch it."</p><p>Theodosia Jefferson stood up and nodded to Damon, "I had better take my leave too. My mother has some chores she needs me to do."</p><p>"Good day, Miss Jefferson," Damon nodded to her.</p><p>Theodosia and Katherine left the room and walked along the path to the main house. Katherine would have to deviate about half-way to the house to fetch Damon's comfrey root and Theodosia wasted no time in striking up a conversation with her.</p><p>"I don't like you. You are getting too close to Mr. Salvatore. I have laid claim to him."</p><p>Katherine's jaw tightened. "The problem with that, Miss Jefferson, is that Damon does not seem to have affection for you. You can't force it - nor can you build a relationship on a love that is not returned, it is not true love at the point," Katherine replied in a sickly sweet tone.</p><p>"He does, Miss Katherine, I'm sure. Every time you walk in while I am in his quarters, he seems sad."</p><p>Katherine wanted to snap back that it was because Damon and she could not be alone together, but she held her tongue. Theodosia continued to ramble on about how Katherine would be treating Damon from then on, but Katherine was no longer paying attention.</p><p>She heard Theodosia's mother, Annabel, and a slave, Mary, talking, one of them mentioning something about papers. Anything to get her out of the conversation.</p><p>"We need to get the papers, Mistress."</p><p>"We have them."</p><p>Mary took a breath and continued, "What about the Rebel boy?"</p><p>
  <em>Damon...</em>
</p><p>"Miss Jefferson, please, shut up."</p><p>"What did you just say to me? Shut up? Who do you think you are? You are just an orphan girl from Atlanta! I'm a Jefferson, we're wealthy and infinitely better than <em>your people, </em>with your words yesterday it's clear to see what you are! A Southern Unionist! A tory!"</p><p>Katherine whirled on her and snapped, letting her anger for the girl explode, "I said, shut up. I'm trying to listen." She let her compulsion take hold as she turned her attention back to Mrs. Jefferson and Mary's conversation. Theodosia tried to talk, but Katherine's compulsion had seemingly adhered her mouth shut.</p><p>"I've given him some water. It'll do the deed, it contains arsenic."</p><p>Katherine's vision went red. Damon didn't do anything. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about the Confederate papers. He was just following orders.</p><p>"Good. When is the hand-off?"</p><p>"Tonight, midnight. John'll drive me, poor boy has no clue what he is getting into."</p><p>Katherine compelled Theodosia once more, "Do your chores as your mother said, stay away from John and Mary. Forget what I did to you."</p><p>"Bye, Miss Katherine."</p><p>Katherine sped over to where Mary and Annabel were talking. Annabel had departed, but Mary was walking away from her, probably to her quarters. "Who's there," Mary called.</p><p>"It's just me, Mary."</p><p>"Oh, Miss Katherine, you scared me, I thought you were a harmful creature, but you're harmless."</p><p>Katherine stalked towards her, "Oh, I wouldn't say I'm harmless... I'm quite the opposite."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Katherine smirked as her true face appeared, "Don't scream, don't run."</p><p>"Wh-What are you? You're a demon!"</p><p>"Not a demon, exactly, but I'm about to be your worst nightmare."</p><p>"Why? What do you want from me?"</p><p>Katherine placed her hand on Mary's shoulder threateningly. "It's not what I want from you, at least, not directly, I would like you to suffer, but it's punishment."</p><p>Mary whimpered, "Punishment? For what? I did nothing!"</p><p>"Nothing? Is that what you call going along with Annabel's scheme to murder Damon?"</p><p>"I never did that! I don't know she did that! When did she do that? She never spoke of it..."</p><p>"We both know that's a lie, honey... Not only can I hear your heart pumping blood through your body, but I heard you and Annabel talking a moment ago..."</p><p>Seeing she was caught in a lie, she conceded the truth, "Fine. I went along with it, was that what you wanted?"</p><p>"Yes... It was. Now, I want something else."</p><p>She rushed forward and tore into Mary's neck, savoring the taste of her blood in her mouth. Katherine found herself unable to drink as Mary's head rolled from her neck and fell on the forest ground. Katherine licked her lips and dropped Mary's body on the ground. She glanced down at her clothes, noting that none of Mary's blood littered them.</p><p>"Time to find Annabel," She grinned, only vaguely scared at her willingness to take lives in the name of Damon.</p><p>She rushed over to the main house, desperate to find Annabel and make her suffer. She collided with Emily, muttered a sorry, then continued her trek to the house.</p><p>Emily gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she had a vision of Katherine overhearing Mary and Annabel. She rushed off to find her brother and cure the Rebel boy.</p><hr/><p>"Randall! Randall! Where are you?"</p><p>Randall and Enoch came running. "What's wrong? Em, is Miss Katherine okay? Is Bessie alright?"</p><p>"They are both alright, come, we have no time to waste."</p><p>Enoch puffed out his chest to seem tough, "What is it, Mama? What is the problem?"</p><p>"Nothing you need concern yourself with, I need Uncle Randall's help."</p><p>"But I wanna help," his voice took on a whiny tone.</p><p>"Enoch," Emily scolded.</p><p>She leaned over to Randall and whispered the problem in his ear.</p><p>Randall scooped Enoch up and grabbed Emily's hand. "Let's go, you were right. No time to waste, something tells me it isn't his time yet."</p><p>"Who's time," Enoch questioned as Emily and Randall tore to the guest house. Emily pushed Enoch into their quarters beside Katherine's room. "Stay with your sister. This is not something to concern yourselves with. Protect each other."</p><p>"Yes, Mama."</p><p>Emily's frantic tone started to scare Enoch and gave Bessie the shivers.</p><p>The Bennett siblings fetched a pitcher of water from the creek and muttered a spell over it that would ensure the drinker was no longer poisoned, no matter if it was supernatural or natural. They dashed to Damon's quarters just as he took the first drink of his water.</p><p>"Sir, we beg a thousand pardons, but we must urge you to put that water down and drink this. Miss Katherine prescribed it and sent us to deliver it. She had to run into town for medicine, she couldn't find any here."</p><p>"Okay," Damon shrugged, clearly trusting Katherine to get him the best medicine and not questioning her in the slightest. He reached for a glass from his bedside and doubled over in pain, collapsing to the floor.</p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>"Quickly, sir, drink! Katherine discovered that Mrs. Jefferson put arsenic in your water, this will cure you. Miss Katherine wishes you would cure yourself!"</p><p>"Pour, ahh, pour it for me please, Mr. Bennett."</p><p>Once Randall had filled the glass, Emily thrust the water into Damon's hands, who greedily drank it. He fell back and sat against the side of the bed.</p><p>His face was pale and riddled with sweat. His breath was coming out in rasps. Emily felt his lifeforce and glanced at her brother. The arsenic, while cured, seemed to agitate Damon's scarlatina.</p><p>He was dying.</p><p>"Find Katherine, quick. I'll stay with him," Randall grabbed the pitcher of water and poured Damon another glass.</p><p>"Here, drink more water."</p><hr/><p>Katherine had finished draining Annabel Jefferson behind the empty schoolhouse when Emily came rushing up. She felt shame prick the back of her mind as Emily took in her clean attire, Annabel's head on the ground, and her blood splattered over the walls.</p><p>Emily swallowed, "Miss Katherine. It's Damon. When Mrs. Jefferson poisoned him, the arsenic seemed to irritate his scarlatina. Randall and I have cured his poisoning, but... He's dying, Miss Katherine."</p><p>Katherine hastily grabbed Emily and sped over to the guest house, not caring who saw them or heard the whoosh of wind as they passed.</p><p>Katherine ran upstairs and burst into the room. Damon weakly smiled when he saw her.</p><p>"Miss Katherine. I'm afraid no amount of positive thinking can cure me of death. I'm sorry, I promised you..."</p><p>"Do not be sorry. Do you trust me, Damon?"</p><p>Katherine was taken aback at his next words.</p><p>"With my life."</p><p>She grabbed the empty glass of water Randall was pouring for Damon and bit her wrist open, letting a copious amount of blood drip into it. "Drink, please."</p><p>Damon's eyes were falling shut, but he rasped out, "I don't think I'll be able to hold it..."</p><p>Katherine held the glass to his lips and poured her blood down his throat. Damon coughed and some of it dribbled onto his lips and chin. His eyes wrenched open and he gulped down the blood.</p><p>Katherine stood up from her crouching position on the floor and walked over to Emily and Randall who were hovering by the doorway. "Pack everything up. We leave immediately, my actions will not be tolerated. Please leave us, gather Enoch and Bessie." One look into Katherine's eyes told Randall and Emily exactly what Katherine was going to do. They hurried over to their quarters.</p><p>Katherine silently kneeled in front of him. He glanced over at her in wonderment. "What was it that you gave me? I feel fine, amazing even! It's a miracle!"</p><p>"Damon," Katherine whispered.</p><p>He turned fully toward her, his smile dropping. "Miss Katherine..."</p><p>She caught his eye, "You never met me or the Bennetts. Theodosia Jefferson took care of you and nursed you back to health."</p><p>"Theodosia Jefferson nursed me back to health. I developed feelings for her, it has only been a short while since we met but I think I love her."</p><p>Jealousy and rage burst from inside Katherine. She continued with her compulsion. "You thought Theodosia was creepy and she was racist."</p><p>"Take a nap, Damon. You need it... Tomorrow, when you wake, you will depart from here with your papers." Katherine placed them into his satchel and glanced at Damon climbing into his cot.</p><p>"A non-consensual kiss is never the answer, but..." Katherine rushed forward, pouring all of her feelings into a passionate kiss. Damon pulled her close and reflected every bit of passion she felt kissing him.</p><p>For the first time since 1498, since she had her humanity on, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.</p><p>When Damon fluttered his eyes open to hold the girl he kissed, he was tucked in his bed and she was gone. He didn't remember her name, only a vague face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note/Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! It's Usnavi_Heights here.</p><p>First things first, why is it taking me so long to get out updates? I'm pretty busy with homework, prepping for standardized tests next month (why are they giving them in April? We still have a month of instruction after April... May!), and I'm also trying to world build for a story I'm writing!</p><p>Next thing, the story I mentioned above:</p><p>It takes place in the fictional town of Coalfell, KY. It is a story with supernatural beings, especially vampires. The story revolves around a vampire named Rose and her new friend group, consisting of Mya Finley, Kayden Barnes, Blake Richards, and Jackson Gallagher, the grandson of her former boyfriend, Tommy Gallagher.</p><p>Rose was born in the mid-1930s and turned into a vampire when she was 16. Prior to the book, she was inducted into a secret society known as Nychterina Onta, which is led by Nikos Kyrosakos. Nikos is the head of the Vampire Royal Family, who are the first vampires.</p><p>This is a story I have been wanting to write for a long time, which leads me to my last thing! A shameless self-promo!</p><p>Check out coalfellchronicles on Tumblr for more information about the story, including character histories, short stories, and even family trees.</p><p>Hope you have a wonderful day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how to run from the mess you made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katherine arrives in Mystic Falls and meets the Salvatores.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine sighed as she looked out of the carriage window. They had been traveling for a few days and finally settled on staying in Mystic Falls, where one of her best friends, Pearl, and her daughter, Annabelle, had decided to stay.</p><p>"How long until we reach this Lockwood plantation?" Katherine asked Emily.</p><p>"Won't be long now. We've just entered the town of Mystic Falls."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Their carriage began to slow to a stop.</p><p>"What is it now?" Katherine looked at Emily.</p><p>Emily stepped out to ask Enoch what was going on as Randall had moved over to a broken-down carriage on the side of the road to help. Emily stepped back in and sat down beside Katherine.</p><p>"It looks like a gentleman is having problems with his carriage."</p><p>Katherine had been working on her impatience for a few days. (Emily suspected it was the influence of the Rebel soldier that had sparked the change.) However, sometimes, her inability to be patient got the best of her, "At this rate, we won't arrive until sundown. What does it matter if..."</p><p>Katherine caught a glimpse of the young man who owned the carriage. A white shirt with a brown vest and brown pants adorned his body; his brownish-blond hair was parted down the middle of his head, and his forest green eyes were shining in the sunlight. She wasn't very attracted to him, but something about him seemed familiar.</p><p>"Emily? Do you think that man's family would take in a poor, orphan girl from Atlanta?"</p><p>Emily turned to her with a bemused expression on her face, "You wish to change your plans?"</p><p>"Our plans. And yes, something about the Lockwood's is... unsettling, I can't describe it. Something about this man seems familiar, almost like I've met him somewhere or maybe... maybe a family member."</p><p>Emily glanced at him. "Perhaps," Emily signaled to Randall. He walked over.</p><p>"Yes, Emily, Miss Katherine?"</p><p>"Would you be able to change our lodging plans? From the Lockwood plantation to wherever that gentleman lives?"</p><p>Randall nodded, "Yes, Miss Katherine. He says he lives at the Veritas Estate, around Miller Lane. His last name is Salvatore."</p><p>"Salvatore..." Katherine repeated the name to herself quietly, something about the name sounded familiar.</p><hr/><p>Their carriage pulled up outside of Veritas. It was the next day, April 5. If Katherine was sentimental about the loss of her human life, she would have been dreading the next day, but nothing could distract her from Damon.</p><p>She had been reminiscent of their time together a week prior since she departed the Jefferson plantation. Something about him drew her to him like a moth to a flame. It could have been his appearance or the radical views he expressed, or even perhaps, his sense of humor.</p><p>She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Something just under the surface seemed... dark and alluring. Not the darkness that causes abuse, but the darkness that draws you to someone and promises you a love to last an eternity.</p><p>"Miss Katherine," Emily drew Katherine out of her thoughts, "We've arrived."</p><p>Randall stepped down from the stagecoach and helped Bessie, Emily, then Katherine out.</p><p>In front of Katherine was the boy from the carriage. Now, she was able to get a closer look at him.</p><p>He was classically handsome, with a pale complexion, a broad forehead, an angular jawline, deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose, and a well-formed mouth. Instead of the dark brown vest that he wore yesterday, he now had a tan frock coat on.</p><p>As Emily finished smoothing out her dress, the boy approached her. "You must be Miss Pierce." He bowed to her.</p><p>"Please," she dipped into a curtsy, "call me Katherine."</p><p>"My name is Stefan Salvatore. My father owns Veritas."</p><p>Katherine let a small smile appear on her face, "Are you your father's eldest son?"</p><p>Stefan shook his head, "No, ma'am. My elder brother is off at war. He serves with General Groom's men. Back in '54, my father had an affair with one of his slaves," Stefan spat the word out as if it disgusted him, "he is somewhere here. His name is Mathias, he's a sweet kid."</p><p>Katherine recognized the tone of voice he took. It was the same one she and Damon used when talking about the sin of humanity that was human enslavement.</p><p>"You don't seem too keen on the idea of slavery, Mr. Salvatore."</p><p>"I'm not, Katherine, but it is hardly proper talk. Let me show you to the guest house, please, this way. It has space for your household, my father is willing to employ Mr..."</p><p>"Bennett, sir. Randall Bennett," the young man offered.</p><p>"Mr. Bennett in the carriage house and stables. I've managed to negotiate a payment of 25 dollars a year, if that is not sufficient, I am sure I could compel him to raise your wages."</p><p>Randall nodded good-naturedly, "That is fine, Mr. Salvatore. It's more than I would normally get paid."</p><p>"Please, call me Stefan. There is no need for formalities between ourselves. I assume that this is your handmaid, Katherine, but who is this gentleman and lady?"</p><p>"They are my children, sir, Enoch, my son, and my daughter, Bessie."</p><p>Stefan stopped, crouched down, and shook their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bennett, Miss Bennett."</p><p>A smile graced Enoch's face as a laugh bubbled out of Bessie.</p><p>"We should continue, let's away," Stefan winked conspiringly.</p><hr/><p>The guest house was a beautiful brick building built in the Georgian style. Stefan gave them a tour of the house, with its four bedrooms, and a working indoor bathroom.</p><p>As soon as Stefan left, Katherine spun and collapsed on her bed. Enoch and Bessie jumped and landed beside her.</p><p>"What do you think of the house, Auntie Kat? I like it!" Bessie excitedly giggled.</p><p>"It's the grandest house I've ever seen," Enoch exclaimed.</p><p>A mischievous smile graced Katherine's face. "If you two think this is the best house ever, then I suppose I'll have to change your minds when I show you two my villas in Tuscany next summer!"</p><p>"What?" The children shouted, grins appearing in their faces.</p><p>Emily smiled from her spot at the vanity in Katherine's room. "Your Aunt Kat thought that next summer the five of us could visit her properties in Italy.</p><p>"That's going to be something to see, isn't it?" Randall asked, leaning in the doorway.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"I can not wait! Can it be next summer yet?"</p><p>The group descended into laughter and fell asleep awhile after.</p><p>Katherine hated staying at plantations, but for some reason, she had a good feeling about this one. As she slept, a smile found its way onto her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>